


Нить судьбы

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, atsuhinaweek2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: — И правда, о чем это я? - Атсуму кидает мяч ему в руки, и Хината без труда его ловит. — Мы отличная команда.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Мужья/свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов по 600-800 слов на atsuhinaweek2021

**Ruth B - Dandelions**

Атсуму совсем не хочется просыпаться. Где-то на периферии сонного сознания до него доносятся волнение океана и тихий шум листьев, так хорошо убаюкивающих его снова. Солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь панорамное окно спальни, заставляет недовольно сощурится и перевернуться со спины набок. Он утыкается носом в чужую острую ключицу и с усилием втягивает теплый воздух.

_Так не хочется просыпаться._

Атсуму касается большим пальцем правой руки безымянного, ощущая на нем такую непривычную совсем, но такую важную вещь — прокручивает несколько раз на пальце, чтобы поверить в происходящее. Он едва может воспроизвести в памяти весь вчерашний день: какие-то обрывки, кажущиеся то ли сном, то ли выдумкой его разыгравшегося воображения.

Мама с детства твердила, мечтательно закатывая глаза, что однажды настанет этот день, и он окажется одним из счастливых в его жизни. Днем, когда он решится связать свою жизнь с кем-то еще — с кем-то очень особенным, важным и дорогим. Днем, который он захочет запомнить навсегда. Потом она пускалась в рассказы о собственных воспоминаниях в этот день с их отцом. Не то чтобы им с Осаму это тогда было интересно.

Вопреки ее обещаниям, Атсуму мало что помнит: пару сияющих глаз напротив, которые смотрели только на него; широкую улыбку и собственные дрожащие руки. Возможно, думает Атсуму по происшествие лет, это и есть то, о чем говорила мама.

Все слова поздравлений, объятий, бесконечных разговоров, вручения подарков смазались в единое ничто от жуткого волнения. Он не помнит ни речи на церемонии, ни то, что он отвечал людям, которые так стремились выразить свою радость по этому поводу. Помнит лишь то, как ему не хотелось облажаться в этот день. Как хотелось, чтобы все прошло идеально для них обоих. И кто придумал, что этот день только для двоих — это тоже ему мама говорила — нужно делить по маленьким частям между всей этой толпой? Атсуму всегда был эгоистом до мозга костей и никогда этого не скрывал. Вчера ему хотелось быть эгоистом чуть больше, чем обычно. Его это несильно беспокоит.

_Так не хочется просыпаться._

Ведь если встать с кровати, выйти за пределы дома, так хорошо оберегающего их от чужих глаз, то придется снова с кем-то разговаривать, слушать эту бессмысленную болтовню, а хотелось бы просто весь день провести здесь, наедине друг с другом, сделать этот день действительно особенным.

— Доброе утро, — тихий сиплый голос вырывает его из бесконечного потока мыслей, — Тсуму.

— Доброе утро, Шое, — Атсуму целует его в плечо и задирает голову, сталкиваясь с сонным, но таким родным и до одури счастливым взглядом — он знает, выглядит сейчас так же.

— Нужно вставать, — Шое запускает пятерню в его волосы, и тот чувствует прикосновение металла к его коже.

Обручальное кольцо, кто бы мог подумать. Никогда он не верил в мамины рассказы, и вот теперь у него есть Шое.

— Я не хочу, — Атсуму сильнее сжимает его в своих объятиях. — Не хочу никуда идти.

Шое смеется — звонко так, заливисто. Смех отражается от стен их спальни, обнимает за плечи.

— Нам надо вставать, — он убирает руку с его головы, приподнимаясь на кровати. — Нас ждут.

— Подождут, — стонет Атсуму. — Это нечестно. День наш, а времени мы вместе провели всего-ничего.

— Потерпи еще денек, — хихикает Шое. — Завтра мы улетаем. Они просто хотят разделить этот праздник с нами, и это нормально. Они же нам не чужие.

— Я знаю, знаю, — Атсуму делает усилие и садится на кровати, — просто…

— Я люблю тебя, — Шое обнимает со спины и целует в шею. — И они нас любят.

— Да, — Атсуму сдается и улыбается. — Хорошо, Шое Мия, как скажешь.

Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы он смог свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь кто-то носит его фамилию? Кто знает. Возможно, на это потребуется целая вечность.

— Главное в отношениях — взаимопонимание, — Шое спрыгивает с кровати, направляясь в ванную комнату. — Вставай!


	2. 2. Первый поцелуй

**Johnny Orlando, kenzie - What If**

Хината не особенно отдает себе отчет, когда в их с Атсуму отношениях что-то поменялось.

С первого взгляда ничего такого: они как и прежде тренируются всей командой почти каждый день, проводят какое-то время за пределами зала — Мейан говорит, что такие вылазки помогают укреплению командного духа. Хината, в общем-то, совсем не против. Наоборот даже.

Два года в Бразилии были той жизнью, к которой он совсем не привык. Иногда Хинате было так одиноко, что, казалось, он просто не справится со всем этим, опустит руки. Он справился, благодаря, хоть и поздно, но приобретенным знакомствам; Ойкаве, который свалился как снег на голову в самый подходящий момент и своему упорству, не давшему ему сдаться.

«Это просто еще один уровень, который нужно пройти. Ты же хотел стать сильнее, не так ли?» — сказал ему тогда Кенма, улыбнувшись в телефонную трубку.

_И правда. Хотел._

Сегодня он просто рад, что наконец находится в привычной для него обстановке, по которой так скучал вдали от дома, несмотря на то, что рядом сейчас совсем другие люди.

Хината сразу заметил Атсуму. Сложно не ощутить эту ауру, которой наполняется весь зал, когда тот выходит на площадку. Ауру, напоминающую свою собственную.

В этой команде всех их объединяет одно: любовь к волейболу. Сокомандники живут им: другие в профессиональный спорт и не идут. Но в любой команде, пожалуй, есть те, чья любовь к волейболу переходит всякие границы любых мотиваций, которые толкают людей связать с этим видом спорта всю жизнь.

Хината на своем пути встречал множество таких спортсменов, но есть особенные. Те, с которыми устанавливается какая-то совершенно неподдающаяся объяснению связь.

В школьные годы таким человеком для него был Кагеяма Тобио. Самый большой в жизни Хинаты мотиватор, толкающий вперед и заставляющий взлетать выше. Соперник, благодаря которому он забрался так далеко и, отчасти, стал тем, кем он есть сейчас.

Но Атсуму Мия…

_Атсуму Мия другой._

Хинате не хочется ему ничего доказывать, да и Атсуму его об этом не просит. Не соревнуется с ним: разве что в шутку, для укрепления боевого духа, как бы наверняка сказал Мейан.

Атсуму не сомневается в своих способностях, и это Хинату неподдельно восхищает. Ему тоже нельзя стоять на месте, он должен стать еще сильнее, еще профессиональнее — _это чувство ему так знакомо, но в то же время рядом с Атсуму оно ощущается совсем иначе._

С Атсуму он узнает, что мотивации бывают совершенно разными. Ему до покалывания в кончиках пальцев, до дрожи в коленках хочется быть с ним на одном уровне, плечом к плечу. Хочется принимать каждый его пас. Атсуму же в свою очередь с особым энтузиазмом задерживается в зале по вечерам, чтобы потренироваться с ним еще.

Тогда-то Хинате и начинает казаться, что что-то не так. Что-то поменялось. Он не может разобрать, как бы не пытался, в нем самом или в их с Атсуму отношениях. Хината отмахивается от этих мыслей: твердит себе, что пока он может держать это сомнительное ноющее в груди чувство по контролем — все в порядке.

Скоро первый матч, в котором он выйдет в основном составе. Сейчас совсем не время думать о таких глупостях.

_Под контролем, да._

Каждый день в компании Атсуму непредсказуем. Никогда не угадаешь его настроения, и Хината действительно иногда побаивается, что паршивый настрой, который тот нередко распространяет на площадке во время тренировок, коснется и его. Но этого не случается ни в тот раз, когда Хината впервые застает его в таком расположении духа, ни во все последующие.

Это не ускользает и от внимания команды. Такое, в общем-то, сложно не заметить, если даже Хината смог разглядеть.

— Потренируешься со мной немного? — спрашивает Атсуму в один из таких дней, задержавшись в зале.

На Хинату даже не смотрит и кидает мяч в стену. Тот с характерным звуком отскакивает от стены и летит к нему в руки. Он повторяет это движение еще несколько раз, прежде чем Хината понимает, что ему нужно ответить на вопрос и перестать пялиться.

— Да, конечно, Атсуму-сан, — кивает Хината и подходит ближе к сетке.

— Спасибо, — губы Атсуму трогает едва заметная улыбка.

— Было бы за что, — он пожимает плечами и достает из корзины еще один мяч. Зачем-то. — Дополнительные тренировки еще никому не вредили.

— Ну конечно, — впервые за день он слышит, как Атсуму смеется. — Главное в этом деле не переусердствовать.

— Да, есть у меня один такой пример, — соглашается Хината.

— И где он теперь?

— В Аргентинской Лиге играет, хочет в сборную. Главное вовремя остановиться, я полагаю.

— Лучше и не начинать никогда. Твоему другу очень повезло, знаешь ли.

— Думаю, дело не совсем в везении. Он много работал.

— Тоже неплохо.

Атсуму поворачивается к Хинате лицом и протягивает волейбольный мяч вперед, не прекращая улыбаться.

_Тебе так идет, не переставай._

— Победим на следующей неделе?

— Ты спрашиваешь?

Атсуму так и замирает с мячом в протянутой руке. Хината не понимает, что видит в этом взгляде. Он уже давно ничего не понимает.

— И правда, о чем это я? — Атсуму кидает мяч ему в руки, и Хината без труда его ловит. — Мы отличная команда.

Он не знает, кого Атсуму подразумевает под командой, но ответ точно где-то на поверхности. Нужно лишь сделать шаг вперед.

_Иногда контроль ослабевает._

По вечерам, когда они остаются здесь вдвоем, в раздевалке всегда царит какая-то особенная атмосфера. Они усталые и довольные переговариваются и собираются домой, но сегодня Атсуму не заговаривает с ним, напевая какую-то песню себе под нос. Хината наверняка ее где-то уже слышал.

Он задумывается о том, сколько всего он еще не знает об Атсуму и ловит себя на мысли, насколько сильно ему хочется знать больше.

Какую еду он любит? Нравится ли ему та песня, которую он напевает сейчас, или она просто заела в голове заезженной пластинкой? И еще много-много других мелочей, которые не касаются волейбола.

— Шое-кун, — Хината вздрагивает и задирает голову, столкнувшись со взглядом Атсуму, который оказывается неожиданно близко. Так, что дыхание обжигает покрасневшие после тренировки щеки.

От неожиданности он сглатывает и распрямляет плечи. Атсуму по-прежнему улыбается, и в этот самый момент в голове у Хинаты мелькает такая ясная, самая оформленная за все время пребывания в команде мысль — прямо сейчас ему почти до боли хочется его поцеловать.

— Атсуму-сан, — он как-то почти жалобно выдыхает его имя.

Замечает, как брови Атсуму изгибаются в немом удивлении, а после теплая ладонь касается его щеки.

_Иногда контроль ослабевает. Возможно, не так уж это и плохо._


	3. 3. В публичном месте

**Maroon 5 - Lucky strike**

— Атсуму, — Хината оглядывается назад, вжавшись спиной в гору сложенных друг на друга спортивных матов. Не то чтобы у него остались пути отхода, но он стоически выдерживает чужой взгляд и хмурится, — Атсуму-сан, — твердо повторяет Хината, — Мейан и Бокуто в зале, ты…

— Мы не виделись целый месяц, — руки Атсуму ложатся на его плечи. Он склоняет голову и зарывается носом в шею, шумно втягивая запах кожи, — я соскучился. Ты так долго гостил у родителей.

— Я тоже соскучился, — честно признается Хината и укладывает ладонь ему на голову, взъерошив и без того лохматые после тренировки волосы. — В следующий раз возьму тебя с собой. Давно пора вас познакомить. Мы можем поехать к тебе или ко мне. Прямо сейчас.

— Конечно мы поедем, — Атсуму прихватывает кожу на шее и тут же зализывает место укуса, заставив того вздрогнуть и издать тихий нечленораздельный звук. — Но я не могу ждать так долго.

— Атсуму, — шипит на него Хината, когда чужая рука соскальзывает с плеча и начинает изучающе шарить под футболкой, — Мейан! И Бокуто!

— Да не зайдет он сюда! Ему прошлого раза хватило. Он до сих пор чувствует себя неловко, когда застал нас целующимися в раздевалке.

Атсуму поднимает голову и довольно усмехается, заметив, как его щеки покраснели от вновь нахлынувших неудобных воспоминаний.

— В тебе никакого духа авантюризма, — обиженно говорит он, навалившись на Хинату всем своим весом, еще сильнее вжав в маты.

— Какой нафиг дух авантюризма, Тсуму? Мы в подсобке, а в зале наш капитан!

— Вот именно! Ну же, Шое, — он чуть ли не хнычет, но руку из-под футболки все же вытаскивает, мажет губами по скуле и выпрямляется, сделав шаг назад.

— Только не говори, что ты обиделся, — вздыхает Хината.

— Да нет конечно, — Атсуму прячет взгляд и ерошит волосы, прикусив губу. Теперь его очередь чувствовать себя неловко. — Подожду до дома.

Хината пользуется тем, что Атсуму замешкался, и подходит к двери, немного ее приоткрыв. Высовывает голову из проема так, чтобы его никто не заметил, и видит, как Бокуто и Мейан перебрасывают мяч на другой стороне зала. Хината отступает от двери и закрывает ее обратно.

На замок.

— Твоя взяла! Надеюсь, ты доволен!

— Я тебя не заставляю!

— Ты меня не заставляешь! — Хината трясет головой и подходит к нему вплотную.

По случайному стечению обстоятельств теперь Атсуму оказывается тем, кто зажат между спортивными матами и чужим телом, но не то чтобы имеет что-то против этого.

— Вау, Шое, — произносит он на выдохе. По его лицу растягивается довольная улыбка, которую он скрыть уже не может, — твое настроение так… — Атсуму машинально облизывает губы, — быстро поменялось.

— Оно не менялось. Я тоже очень скучал по тебе. Просто ты сумасшедший.

— Ты сам меня выбрал.

— Твоя правда, — говорит Хината ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать.

Атсуму вновь прячет ладони под футболку, вырисовывая невидимые узоры кончиками пальцев по напряженным кубикам пресса. Хината приоткрывает глаза и делает усилие, чтобы отстраниться от чужих губ, напоследок размашисто мазнув языком по нижней.

Он приехал всего несколько часов назад, почти перед самой тренировкой, поэтому у них с Атсуму времени не было даже на разговоры. Что уж тут говорить о поцелуях.

— Нам нельзя задерживаться надолго, — шепчет Хината, проводя согнутым пальцем по горящей щеке.

— Ага, нель… — Атсуму давится воздухом, когда тот подцепляет резинку шортов и стягивает их чуть ниже, оголяя косточки таза, — Эй!

— Мы уже сделали по-твоему, — Хината улыбается. — Теперь моя очередь.

Иногда Атсуму всерьез кажется, что где-то внутри этого слепящего глаза солнца живет настоящий дьявол — коварный и очень опасный.

— Шое, так нечестно, — он упирается ладонями в спортивные маты — руки тут же утопают в их мягкости. Коленки от предвкушения начинают подкашиваться.

Атсуму думает о том, что больше никуда его так надолго не отпустит. Хината прав: давно нужно познакомиться с родителями и, возможно, уже давно перестать тратить деньги на аренду двух квартир.

Воздух в подсобке мгновенно закипает, когда Хината медленно опускается перед ним на колени — словно в замедленной съемке мозг пишет в память на тот случай, если им снова придется расстаться на долгое время. Перед глазами искрит, но Атсуму упорно держит их широко раскрытыми. Тяжело дышит и выгибается в спине, пока Хината стягивает форменные шорты вместе с боксерами до колен.

До них доносятся приглушенные голоса Бокуто и Мейана из зала. Их разделяет всего лишь закрытая на замок дверь. Это так ново, что захватывает дух.

Хината лишь на мгновение поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Атсуму потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, прежде чем опустить голову и коснуться напряженного уже донельзя члена рукой. Атсуму непроизвольно подается вперед и сжимает ладони в кулаки, когда Хината невесомо проводит губами по влажной головке. Он тихо шипит и закусывает нижнюю губу. Наверняка ребята их не услышат, но с этим уж точно лучше не экспериментировать.

Хината отстраняется, облизывает губы, зацеловывает внутреннюю сторону бедер, прихватывает пылающую огнем кожу так, что тот уже едва может стоять на ногах.

— Слушай, Шое, — подгоняет его Атсуму, еле ворочая языком, — ты сам сказал, что у нас не очень много времени.

Тот коротко кивает и начинает двигать головой — так медленно, лениво, что Атсуму и правда хочется закричать во весь голос. Он подмахивает бедрами навстречу движениям, попытавшись заставить его ускориться, но Хината лишь упрямо вжимает таз Атсуму в спортивные маты позади, не давая перехватить инициативу.

— Шое, — произносит он надрывно — громче, чем планировал. — Пожалуйста.

— Будешь знать в следующий раз, прежде чем что-то так сильно просить, — Хината отстраняется и смотрит на него снизу вверх, не скрывая своего веселья.

— И кто из нас еще и сумасшедший? Не отвлекайся.

И Хината больше не отвлекается. Член мгновенно твердеет снова, стоит только горячему языку коснуться головки. Атсуму издает шумный звук и тут же закусывает губу, дергнувшись навстречу Хинате. Движения становятся более резкими и быстрыми, как Атсуму и просил, только легче ему от этого ни чуточки не становится. Он откидывает голову и вцепляется в чужие плечи. Пальцы тут же соскальзывают с форменной футболки, поэтому он просто зажимает ткань в кулаках и тянет на себя, заставив Хинату вобрать член до самого основания. В глазах пляшут белые пятна от тусклого освещения, и Атсуму из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не застонать — нельзя чтобы кто-то их услышал.

— Я… — Атсуму закончить не успевает, потому что Хината, прочитав его мысли, мгновенно ускоряется, делает пару резких движений головой, проехавшись кончиком языка по всей длине.

Тело Атсуму содрогается, он еще сильнее вцепляется пальцами в плечи — наверняка останутся следы. Хината отстраняется и сглатывает, довольно наблюдая за тем, как тот медленно спускается по спортивным матам, чтобы сесть и отдышаться.

— Ты чего сделал? — Атсуму приоткрывает один глаз и устало смотрит на Хинату, вытирающего рот краем футболки.

— А что я должен был сделать? Тут даже руки негде помыть. Должен был выйти туда? — Хината смеется и встает с колен, протягивая Атсуму руку. — Поехали домой.

— А как же ты? — он хватается за ладонь и медленно поднимается, попутно натягивая шорты с боксерами.

— Как я и говорил, — Хината разворачивается к двери, не расцепляя их рук, — у меня хватит терпения до дома. Только тебе придется прикрыть меня перед Бокуто и Мейаном.


	4. 4. Расстояние

**Zayn — There you are**

— Как прошла тренировка? Скоро матч, — голос Хинаты в телефонной трубке звучит до раздражительного бодро.

Наверное, все дело в том, что у него сейчас восемь утра — он только проснулся. День же Атсуму уже почти подошел к концу. Самое большое его желание в данный момент — лечь спать.

_Есть еще одно желание._

_Оно по своей сути невыполнимое, как бы ему не хотелось._

— Тренировка отлично, — безэмоционально отвечает Атсуму, — после матча тренер планирует набрать новичков.

— О, это здорово! — столько энтузиазма в голосе — в этом весь Хината.

— Я бы не сказал, — Атсуму хмурится, — ты же знаешь, как я не люблю сходиться с новыми людьми.

— Но в итоге все равно сходишься! Я уверен, что так будет и в этот раз.

Атсуму усмехается себе под нос. Столько веры в него одного, и кажется, Хината вообще единственный человек, который смог найти к нему подход. Если не брать в расчет Киту-сан, но это совсем другое.

— Я не хочу ни с кем сходиться, — бубнит Атсуму в динамик, залезая на диван с ногами.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся._

Он мог бы произнести эту, казалось бы, простую фразу вслух. Хината и так наверняка знает об этом, но Атсуму ничего не говорит. Проглатывает слова, оседающие горечью на кончике языка, и поджимает губы.

У него были тысячи возможностей сказать об этом, когда их с Хинатой не разделяли тысячи миль и часовые пояса. У него была возможность сказать об этом у стойки регистрации на рейс. Но и тогда он ничего не сказал, потому что хотя бы раз в жизни ему хотелось поступить правильно.

Атсуму не хуже Хинаты знает, что это отличная перспектива, множество шансов, которые сыграют огромную роль в карьере позже. Но отпустить его в Бразилию — значит остаться здесь без него на очень долгое время. Отпустить его в Бразилию — значит потерять уверенность в их завтрашнем дне.

Только небо знает, сколько раз он эгоистично порывался попросить Хинату остаться, никуда не уезжать, не бросать его здесь. В его жизни не так много людей, к которым он эмоционально привязан. Пожалуй, хватит пальцев одной руки, чтобы их всех пересчитать. Тогда он не стал просить остаться, потому что боялся, что Хината предпочтет ему что-то другое.

Он даже не знает, как бы сам поступил на его месте.

_Это нечестно._

Если бы он мог предвидеть, что когда-нибудь ему придется снова пройти через это, снова отрывать что-то от своего сердца — _так болезненно_ — он что-нибудь с этим бы попытался сделать еще тогда, как-то предотвратить.

Хината уехал два месяца назад, и Атсуму кажется, что время тянется слишком долго. Ему одиноко, и он чувствует что-то очень похожее на боль. Когда-то такое с ним уже случалось, но сейчас это ощущается в разы сильнее.

В этой квартире каждый угол напоминает, что раньше он здесь жил не один. Здесь все еще лежат его забытые вещи. Атсуму боится, что он никогда их не заберет.

Хината говорит ему, что волноваться не о чем. Хината всегда так уверен, что касается его собственных чувств: живет сегодняшним моментом. Атсуму впервые за всю, наверное, сознательную жизнь загадывает наперед. Он пристыжает себя за то, что не верит. Он должен доверять Хинате, ведь в этом и смысл. Не так ли?

Кита-сан так сказал, а тот никогда не говорит что-то просто так.

У Атсуму не получается. Он хочет, чтобы Хината был рядом, и пусть эта Бразилия катится к черту.

— Скучаю по тебе, — он слышит в голосе Хинаты улыбку.

И если всего лишь на секунду прикрыть глаза, то он может ее себе представить — залитый солнечным светом образ и россыпь веснушек на щеках. Вот бы дотронуться.

— Я тоже скучаю, — Атсуму прячет лицо в ладонях, из-за чего голос в трубке становиться приглушенным, — очень сильно.

— Возможно, я смогу прилететь на матч. Это не точно, но я постараюсь. Не хочу пропустить вашу победу!

— Было бы классно!

— Эй, — голос Хинаты становится чуть тише и мягче, — мне пора на тренировку, а тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Шое, — Атсуму набирает воздуха в легкие и делает небольшую паузу, получив в ответ протяжное мычание, — мы же справимся с этим, правда?

— Как и всегда, — Хината смеется.

— Хорошо.

_Атсуму хочется в это верить._


	5. 5. Знакомство с Натсу /free day/

— Всего лишь девчонка, — повторяет себе под нос Атсуму. — Всего лишь…

— Эй, Тсуму, — зовет его Шое, — что с лицом? Это всего лишь сестра. Она тебя не укусит.

Да, думает Атсуму, не укусит, и это всего лишь девчонка. Должно быть, это действительно выглядит жалко и смешно, потому что Шое над ним в эту минуту смеется. Только вот Атсуму все равно волнуется и чувствует, как потеют сжатые в кулаки ладони. Знакомство с родителями еще где-то в обозримом будущем, но перед мелкой все равно облажаться никак нельзя.

Это была идея самой Натсу. Пару дней назад она позвонила своему брату и предложила — хотя звучало это совсем не как предложение, скорее как констатация факта — приехать им с Атсуму на обед, сославшись на то, что родителей все выходные не будет.

Конечно Шое не мог отказать младшей такой настойчивой сестренке.

Конечно у Атсуму не было выбора.

— Да я знаю, — отмахивается он и натягивает на лицо улыбку. — Все нормально.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Шое кивает и нажимает на дверной звонок. Какое-то время за дверьми не доносится ни звука, а после слышится громкий топот по лестнице и щелчок звонка. Дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется высокая рыжеволосая девушка с улыбкой от уха до уха.

Атсуму находит очень милым, что Шое в бумажнике хранит фотографию своей сестры — там ей навскидку лет семь, поэтому он сильно удивляется, когда видит перед собой такую повзрослевшую Натсу. С возрастом их сходство прослеживается куда больше — непослушные рыжие волосы, что даже в хвосте выглядят как полная катастрофа, россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках. И эта сияющая улыбка. Атсуму невольно задумывается о том, как выглядят их родители. Они почему-то никогда с Шое не делились друг с другом фотографиями родни. Он знает об этих людях только из рассказов.

— Шое, — Натсу, не дав даже переступить порог, набрасывается на брата с объятиями. — Наконец-то ты приехал! Мы так давно не виделись! Я так сильно скучала!

— Я тоже очень скучал! Сейчас много игр и тренировок! Выбрался, как смог! — он обнимает сестру за плечи и теребит кончик пушистого хвоста. — Ты за это время, кажется, подросла, да?

— На сантиметр и десять миллиметров! — хвастается Натсу. — Нас недавно измеряли в клубе.

— Вау, это супер!

Атсуму не может сдержать улыбки. Все же их отношения так сильно отличаются от отношений близнецов.

Натсу отстраняется от Шое и переводит взгляд на стоящего немного позади Атсуму. Он ежится от того, как сильно он меняется — смотрит на него, будто оценивает, высматривает все — от кроссовок до безукоризненно уложенных волос.

— Атсуму Мия, — он протягивает руку вперед.

— Я знаю, — она цокает языком, но ладонь пожимает, сжав ее сильнее, чем следовало бы наверное, будто бы предупреждая. — Наслышана о тебе.

Атсуму нервно сглатывает и продолжает натянуто улыбаться — скулы свело.

— Шое, — она поворачивается к брату, и ее лицо снова озаряется улыбкой, — обед уже готов. Закинешь вещи наверх? — снова смотрит на Атсуму. — Поможешь мне на кухне?

— Без проблем, — Атсуму косится на Шое, ища спасения. Тот в ответ лишь улыбается и жмет плечами, будто не замечая неладного.

— Значит, ты парень моего брата? — Натсу подходит к плите, приподнимая крышку кастрюли. — Подай пожалуйста тарелки из верхнего шкафчика.

— Да, — Атсуму, сам того не замечая, слишком быстро выполняет просьбу маленького командира.

— Шое очень хорошо о тебе отзывается, — продолжает она. — Недавно сказал, что хочет познакомить тебя с нашими родителями.

Она достает из выдвижного ящика половник, не удостоив Атсуму даже взглядом. Он конечно все понимает: не то чтобы Натсу было скучно, не то чтобы ей не с кем скоротать выходные. Она его проверяет перед тем, как Шое решит позвать его к себе домой, когда тут будут мама и папа. Ему просто нельзя облажаться перед ней.

Не укусит, как же.

Шое даже не говорил ему об этом. Наверное, это само собой разумеющиеся, ведь родители Атсуму уже знакомы с ним — на самом деле они от него без ума. А кто нет, если быть честным?

Атсуму совсем другой. Атсуму лажает. У Атсуму нет этой заразительной энергии Шое, которая поражает всех в радиусе видимости наповал. У Атсуму, по правде говоря, вообще ничего нет кроме искренней к нему любви.

— Я буду рад с ними познакомиться, — отвечает Атсуму, взяв в руки одну из наполненных тарелок. — По рассказам они прекрасные люди.

— Это так, — Натсу кивает, наполняя следующую тарелку. — А что до тебя?

— Что до меня? — Атсуму поворачивается к Натсу, и они встречаются взглядами.

— Ты любишь моего брата? — она щурится — снова этот оценивающий взгляд.

Атсуму приосанивается и расправляет плечи.

— Очень сильно, — говорит он абсолютно серьезно. Как не странно после этого вопроса все волнение как рукой снимает. — Шое, пожалуй, лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни.

— Хорошо, — она внезапно улыбается ему так искренне, как несколько минут улыбалась своему брату, будто что-то для себя поняла. — Шое, иди есть, мы с Атсуму накрыли на стол! — кричит она. — Береги его, — тихо добавляет она, когда слышит шаги по лестнице.

— Всегда.


End file.
